


Isolation

by verdantvendetta



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow Season 7, Attempted Kidnapping, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Kidnapping, Prison, Protective Oliver Queen, Speculation, Threats of Violence, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdantvendetta/pseuds/verdantvendetta
Summary: Adapting to her new life as a single-mom in a new area with a new job, Felicity is used to her ARGUS protection detail always hovering. Always watching. So, when she gets a call from an odd number, she steps out to get some privacy from the bustling little restaurant that she calls home between 9 and 5. She didn't expect the call to be from Oliver, and she certainly didn't expect to be confronted by an all too familiar face. How will Oliver handle his wife being on her own? How is Felicity handling everything since her husbands arrest? She was fine until she answered that damn phone.





	1. Chapter 1

She glanced around the restaurant before her, seeing if anyone needed any refills or were eyeing her, silently asking for assistance. One face she had seen all too many times. Well, more than one person, but only one organization. ARGUS had a series of people rotating their shifts so regulars wouldn’t become suspicious, but they were always so easy to pick out of the busy restaurant goers. They always ordered something generic, but never had the “hunger,” Felicity called it, of wanting that food right away. More than life itself. They were quiet. Foreigners. 

 

Today, her ARGUS protection detail was a younger woman. She seemed to fit in a bit better, discussing with locals about her “trip” and asking for advice on the best places to go that aren't too expensive. Lyla needs to hold on to this one. She’s good.

 

Satisfied with the state of the front, she turned and went to the back. Taking off her apron, she gently laid it down and let her manager know she would be heading to the restroom. Before she could take another step, her phone rang. Well, her burner phone anyways, but only she knew that.

 

It rang a few times before she picked it up. It was an unknown number afterall, and the life she has been accustomed to doesn’t allow her to pick up those types of calls easily. She’s really not supposed to. Her thumb hovered over the button to answer it for a few moments, but answer it she did. Better to act like it’s no big deal, just another phone call. She didn’t want the attention. Placing the phone to her ear, she glanced around the room shortly before ducking around the corner and standing between a run-down vending machine and a fake plant with a thin layer of dust. Hidden.

 

“Hello?” She said timidly, almost whispering.

 

“Are you alone, Felicity?” A male voice quickly responded.

 

She furrowed her brows. An unknown number asking if she was alone? Knowing her name? Red flags for sure. The deepest red you’ve ever seen.

 

“Look, I don’t know what you want, or who you are, but I don’t want anything to do with you. Please leave me alone and don’t call again.” She took the phone from her ear and looked at the screen about to press end call before she heard him speak again. This time, frantic. Loud. Needing to be heard.

 

“Wait! Felicity, please. It’s - it’s Oliver.”

 

How? No. No, he was in prison. He had never called. Not once. Granted, she never called him, but she had a valid reason, right? He never talked to her about his plan to give himself up. To strip their small family apart in an instant. She knew it was too dangerous to call. She knew that, but not hearing his voice all this time was like never being able to take a deep breath. She understood why he couldn’t contact her, but she sure as hell didn’t understand his decision to put himself in prison. Sacrificing himself for his family and Diggle she can see. Absolutely. She would have done the same thing, only she would have talked to him about it, but not for the rest of the team. Or, rather, other team.

 

But another thing. She should have known who he was based on his answer. Had it really been long enough that she didn’t even recognize the voice of her own husband anymore? It had only been five months. This is definitely some kind of joke. Someone was bored, found her number, and decided to play with her heart. That had to be it, but now she needed a new phone. Again.

 

“Don’t play games with me. I said I don’t want anything to do with you. You don’t even sound like him.” She stayed on the line, a mistake probably, but she was intrigued for reasons unbenounced to her.

 

“Felicity, it’s me. I swear it, baby.”

 

A pause. A tear streaked down her face and dripped onto her shirt. A short, quick intake of breath.

 

“Prove it.”

 

“The pen, you know which one I’m talking about? The red one? The one you were chewing on the day we met? I still have it. I’ve been using one similar to it here for a while to make our honeymoon plans to Aruba.”

 

_ Here means prison.  _ She thought to herself.

 

More tears fell, a sob. It’s him. The man she married and lost in just a few months of each other.

 

“Oliver.” A weak and desperate calling. A declaration of love, a prayer, and need all wrapped into one. It had been so long. She didn’t know how much longer she could go on like this.

 

“It’s been so long, Oliver. So, so long.” His name felt foreign on her lips. “I have so many questions. There’s so many things we need to talk about.”

 

“I know, honey, but please tell me if you’re alone. I don’t know how long we can talk and I don’t want you to be compromised.”

 

She was voiced back to reality, to the tactile and active mind she’s become used to, and looked around at the outdated restaurant she’s called home for a while. Her corner was secluded, but her private security may start to wonder. Did they know he was going to call? Probably not. It’s too dangerous. A woman stopped at the vending machine and gave Felicity a quick glance then returned her attention to the food before her, obviously not wanting to get into whatever was making Felicity upset.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” The lady walked away a moment later, satisfied with her purchase, uninterested in Felicity’s presence.  “Just me and this plant.” She reached out to touch it and smiled weakly. If only he were here beside her. It could be him she brushes her fingers against instead of this neglected excuse of decor.

 

“How are you?” He asked.

 

How was she? She didn’t know, not really. She always kept a happy aura about her for customers, but anyone who knew her would know it’s much more than that. Or, much less. She wasn’t happy. How could she be?

 

“I’ve been better, but that’s where you want to start? Five months of not speaking to each other and we act like you’re calling me on my way home to see how my day at work went?”

 

“How else should we start?”

 

“Can we talk about why you’re there in the first place? The decision you made without me, or William for that matter? Your  _ family  _ not having any say? Why did you leave us out of it? You remember what I said to you when I broke off our engagement? That marriage is about inclusion? You were doing so much better, Oliver, we were a team. We -”

 

“We still are a team Felicity.”

 

“Oliver, don’t interrupt me. I love you, but please let me finish. You need to hear this. We were fighting for each other. And then the team broke up. John left too, and I know you reconciled with everyone before you were sent away, but you were sent away. You protected William and I, but at what cost? You gave yourself up, compromised your life, our life, your son’s life, and a lot of people you made that sacrifice for didn’t deserve it. Rene? Dinah? Curtis? Oliver, I love you so much for being the man that sees everyone else’s needs before his own, but this decision needed to be discussed. Sometimes your needs outweigh the needs of those around you. You gave up so much for this, arguably too much. You don’t really have the option of going back and doing things alone anymore. We’re married. You have a wonderful son, who, by the way, isn’t doing much better than me right now.” 

 

She paused to catch her breath and Oliver stayed silent, knowing she wasn’t finished yet.

 

“I would never, and I mean never, leave you. I know I have before, but that was years ago, when we were still figuring out our relationship, and even then I was always a part of your team. I take our marriage seriously, Oliver, and I know you do too, but give me a second here. By making that kind of decision on your own, by forcing us to be split apart, forcing William and I to go into protective custody, not being able to talk to my husband or my son’s father, felt a lot like you leaving. I know you did what you thought was right, and the premise of it is, or was, surely. But not the manner in which you carried it out. There are certainly  _ other  _ people that didn’t deserve your grace.”

 

“Felicity, I know I hurt you. I hurt us, our family. William. But this was the only way I could make sure everyone was protected. I’m so sorry about not telling you. I should have, but my physical absence should not be taken as a sign of total absence. You and William are the most important things in my life, and I gave myself up so the rest of you wouldn’t have to.”

 

“I know that, but the world knows now that I’m married to the Green Arrow. The whole world knows who I am, and I’m betting it didn’t take long for them to put two and two together and figure out that I’m the one that’s been giving you tech support all these years. Baby, I miss you, but I’m also so angry. I don’t know if-” She stopped mid sentence when she heard a scuffle of feet to her right at the vending machine again. Only this time, she knew the face.

 

She could hear Oliver’s frantic callings of her name from the phone still up to her ear after her abrupt stop, but she was too distracted. Too afraid to move.

  
“I just came here for a snack from this  _ lovely _ little establishment, but it looks like I’ll be getting more than I could have ever wished for, Mrs. Queen. How about you and I have a little talk  outside? No need to make a disturbance for these fine people here. Hmm?”


	2. Chapter 2

_ “...Baby, I miss you, but I’m also so angry. I don’t know if-” She stopped mid sentence when she heard a scuffle of feet to her right at the vending machine again. Only this time, she knew the face. _

 

_ She could hear Oliver’s frantic callings of her name from the phone still up to her ear after her abrupt stop, but she was too distracted. Too afraid to move. _

 

_ “I just came here for a snack from this lovely little establishment, but it looks like I’ll be getting more than I could have ever wished for, Mrs. Queen. How about you and I have a little talk  outside? No need to make a disturbance for these fine people here. Hmm?” _

 

He could hear a man speaking. It was faint, but he heard every word. Felicity must have put the phone on speaker and took it from her ear. He heard the man’s tone, how the words were like venom dripping from his mouth. Who was with her? His heart was pounding faster. There was nothing he could do. If he stayed silent he could hear what the man said, and if anything happened to her, god forbid, he might get an idea on how to help. He really didn’t want to think about that right now.

 

Felicity spoke again, obviously uncomfortable. There was something else, though. An underlying strength she didn’t seem to want to expose yet.

 

“If you’re not looking to make a scene we can stay right here. You walk away from here with me, my security will leave you writhing on the floor, unable to say your name as you choke on your own blood.” She spat.

 

_ She’s different,  _ Oliver thought to himself. What has she been through to make her so apathetic? So - so morbid?

 

The man spoke again, indifferent to her threat.

 

“What security? That pretty little girl near the front? She had a slight - how do you call it? - ‘mix-up’ with my men outfront.”

 

“What did you do to her?”

 

She sounded nervous now, unsure of herself. Completely off from before. Was the man holding something now? A gun? A knife?

 

“I didn’t do anything. My men left her writhing on the floor of course, as you called it. Well, for a bit. She’s unconscious now, taking a little nap. I think it’s been a  _ rough  _ day for her. Don’t you think?”

 

There was silence for a beat. Two. Three.

 

The man continued.

 

“Well then, let’s not waste the day, tell me who you’re speaking to on that nice burner phone of yours. Is it your incarcerated husband? Terribly sad. He went through all of that only to be separated from you and his son.” Oliver could feel his blood boil. Who was this man?

 

“And don’t forget the best part, dear Felicity. He did all of that to stop me, to save his city. Yet, here I am. And his city? Well, I’m guessing you know the state of that, don’t you?”

 

He froze. It was Ricardo Diaz. 

 

“So, why don’t we have that talk I asked so nicely about? It’s not like anyone is here to help you say no anyway.”

 

Oliver waited. He waited for the sounds of struggle. A scream? A gunshot? He didn’t want to hear any of it, but he listened. Waited for anything. Ever so patiently. He couldn’t afford to lose it, her. Not now. Not ever.

 

“I’m not going anywhere with you. There are civilians here. How on earth do you plan on getting me out of here without raising suspicion? You can’t do anything in a place so public. You wouldn’t dare.”

 

Her determination is back. She must have composed herself. 

 

_ That’s my girl _ .  _ Stay calm. Tranquil, but assertive. Make him work for it. _

 

“I’ll tell you exactly what I’m going to do once you hang up that phone. Go on, tell Oliver you love him. Tell him that  _ everything  _ will be just fine. That you’re only going with Mr. Diaz here to have a little  _ chat. _ Tell him. I’m sure he’ll understand. Right Oliver?”

 

“Tell me where you are Felicity!” He couldn’t stay silent anymore.

 

“I’m in -” was all Oliver heard before the line went dead.

 

“Felicity!” His eyes widened like he would be able to see more. To see where she is, so far far away. He slammed his hand down on the metal table he sat at. A loud clang ensued. The sting of the hit went up his arm and through his shoulder. Standing, he noticed the dent he made. Oops. 

 

A guard shouted. 

 

He didn’t care. 

 

He took the phone and smashed it into the cement in front of him. Sparks flew. Plastic littered the floor. He dropped it, letting it swing on its cord, hitting the wall once more. He pulled his hand into a quick fist and looked at his knuckles, cut and bleeding. Another guard noticed the commotion and started to stride over. He was yelling orders, but Oliver didn’t care. He spun around and spoke over him. 

 

“My wife is in danger. Please. You need to help her! Please! Put me in solitary for a week, a month, an entire fucking year, I don’t care just please help her!”

 

Oliver was met with a nightstick to the back of his knees from a different guard behind him, he turned around and struck the man in the face, forgetting for an unfortunate moment that he’s not that man anymore, but it was too late. What would have been a winning hit in a professional setting, was probably the worst thing he could have done in this one. The guard went down hard, knocked out. His face was bloody. Probably a mix of his own blood and Oliver’s. Two men came from behind and tackled him to the ground.

 

With his face pressed firmly in the floor, he turned his head sideways, trying to reason with them. But it was beyond that point now.

 

“Please, you don’t understand! I didn’t mean to hit that guard. I swear.”

 

“Shut it!”

 

They zip cuffed him, wrenched him up to a standing position and marched him back to his cell. All the while he plead.

 

“Please, her name is Felicity Smoak and she’s in protective custody with ARGUS. The man after her is Ricardo Diaz and he may already have her. My son is also in danger. Please, you need to listen to me! At least tell John Diggle to visit me here so I can tell him myself!”

 

At his cell, the guards threw him in, shoving him hard enough to where he lost his balance and ran his gut into his bed in the corner as he fell. They never took the cuffs off. A guard spoke.

 

“Solitary seems like the perfect fit for you, inmate.” The guard smirked and slammed his cell door shut, whistling a tune as he strode away.

 

“Please! She’ll die! My son doesn’t know what’s going on! You have to do something!” He ran up to the door and pressed his face between two bars, watching the guard as he disappeared around a corner. He closed his eyes and turned back to the inside of his room. He stood in the center, trying to make sense of everything that happened.

 

His heart rate was quickening as he panicked. He had no idea how he could help her. There was no way in hell he was going to escape from here. He just hoped at least one of the guards heard his exclaims and would look into it. If not, his next visitation with Diggle wasn’t for five days. That wouldn’t do. After the scene he just caused, he surely wouldn’t get a phone call reward for good behavior anytime soon. It took five months to be able to call her once. He could rely on Diggle’s visit but, she could be - she could be gone by then.

 

He dropped his head and prayed she would be able to get herself out of this. Out of something that happened because of a decision he made without her opinion. 

 

_ Oh god, what have I done. I can’t lose her. She’s everything. And if she’s gone, what happens to William? Is someone caring for him while she works? Where do they even live? Diggle should be able to get information from Lyla, right? Oh god oh god oh god. She’s so smart. Strong too. She can do this. I believe in her. _

 

He heard shouts. He raised his head and looked at the wall in front of him, concentrating on the commotion going on behind him, not wanting to turn and face the other inmates in their cells across the hall. There were so many voices. They grew louder as more people joined in. 

 

“Mayor Handsome having daddy issues over there?!”

 

“I bet your pretty little bitch of a wife finally ran off without you, you fucking coward!”

 

“If she doesn’t feel like taking you to bed anymore, I’ll make sure she gets her fill!”

 

“ _ I’m the Green Arrow and I need my wife back. Please help me! Please help me!  _ Why don’t you shut your fucking mouth and accept the fact that you’re just like the rest of us!”

 

“You put us in here, so why don’t you let us put ourselves in your wife, huh?! Seems like a damn fair trade, right boys?!”

 

The cheers grew louder, and they began smacking their cell doors with their food trays. It was deafening. Oliver could feel the vibrations of all the noise in his feet from where he stood. He focused on that instead, kneeling down and closing his eyes. There’s no point in yelling back at them. The urge to stand up for Felicity nearly breaks his composure.

 

_ She can do this. She can do this. She can do this. She can do this… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to my first chapter was super awesome. I am humbled by your comments, and I hope this chapter was even better than my first. I upped the rating to explicit because of the language. As always, let me know what you guys think! I have a lot planned for this. I will do my best to upload weekly, most likely on Saturdays, but sometimes I may upload sooner. Just like now. Thank you all! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3! You guys have been wonderful. I hope you enjoy reading this next part, and I plan on updating again later today or tomorrow as a treat. Thank you!

_ The cheers grew louder, and they began smacking their cell doors with their food trays. It was deafening. Oliver could feel the vibrations of all the noise in his feet from where he stood. He focused on that instead, kneeling down and closing his eyes. There’s no point in yelling back at them. The urge to stand up for Felicity nearly breaks his composure. _

 

_ She can do this. She can do this. She can do this. She can do this… _

 

_ _-_-_- _

 

Was she blinded? Was she hit? Why does her head hurt? Is the liquid traveling down her wrists water? No, she was tied up with her hands behind her back. It must be blood. But why can’t she see? She moves her head to rub her face on her shoulder, trying to feel if there was something covering her eyes. Nothing. Okay, so it’s a dark room. She took a deep breath and swallowed to calm herself. She paused a moment, tasting an unfamiliar bitterness. Drugged? That’s probably why her head hurt.

 

In a dark room, tied up and sitting on the floor, having just woken up with a headache. Now what? Her phone was gone. Diaz definitely has it now, as well as all her previously called phone numbers. 

 

William. She called William earlier. Diaz would be able to find out where their house is. No, he probably already knows. He knew where she was, which person in the restaurant was her ARGUS protective detail, and he brought his men. Men. More than one? Absolutely. So, if he had men here, and he himself was here, why hadn’t he taken her earlier? He must have just gotten to town. On the same day that Oliver called her from prison? Something was wrong. How did he even find her?

 

Then she remembered.  _ It didn’t sound like him. _

 

But he knew things. Maybe Diaz had one of his men call her from a private phone number posing as her husband. But how did they know those things? Was it really Oliver and his voice was just rugged and tired from his jail time? Yeah, that was it. Besides, Diaz calling her with one of his men and then taking her had no point, did it? Unless the point was to hurt and taunt. To push and pull at emotions. 

 

Her head started pounding more. This was too much to think about right now. But she needed to think. She needed to get herself out of here and back to William.

 

_What would Oliver do?_ _Analyze where you are. You’re sitting, there’s a hard surface at your back._

 

She moved her legs a bit. Tied. She’s in a chair, her arms bound behind her. What material? Rope? No, it was plastic.

 

_ Oliver dislocated his thumb to get out of situations like this. Twice. _

 

How do you even do that? She played around with her hands and realized they were tied too far apart from each other to do that.  _ Frack. _ She sighed deeply, trying to think of more options. The room was probably empty so there’s no way she would find anything to try and cut herself loose. Diaz was smarter than that.

 

Drip. 

 

The blood.

 

If there was enough of it, she might be able to use it to loosen the grip the plastic had on her wrists and slip her hands through. But that meant she needed to bleed more. She needed to hurt herself more, to cut deeper. What if she cut too far and bled out while trying to free herself? William would have no one here for him besides ARGUS.

_ If they even know Diaz has me. _

 

No, they should know. Lyla’s smart. ARGUS knows what they’re doing.

 

_ But if they really did know, I wouldn’t be having this issue right now. Maybe that girl isn’t as good as I thought she was. _

 

Drip.

 

_ It’s my only option right now. _

 

She moved her hand more, her left one to be exact. Better to only be badly cut with one hand and have it be your non-dominant one in case she needs to protect herself. Her left hand can function enough to get herself free.

 

Drip. Drip. Drip.

 

_ This better work. _

The plastic was gliding through her skin, creating a clean cut. Deeper with every movement. She bit her lip to keep from screaming and closed her eyes, trying to think of something happy. William. Oliver. Aruba. Ivy Town. Married. Honeymoon.

 

_ I really want my fracking honeymoon. _

 

She pulled her hand up, trying to get away from her captivity. It moved, slightly, but it moved. She pulled harder. Her blood ran down her fingers, dripping faster and faster.

 

A light switched on outside her door, about six feet in front of her. Ceasing all attempts of freedom, she focused on the change in scenery. Listening. Eyes wide trying to see more.

 

Drip. Drip. Drip.

 

A scuffle of feet. Faint voices. Something stood on the other side of the door, the light was shadowed. Were they coming in?

 

They spoke.

 

“I heard it’s the ex-mayor’s wife. You know, the blonde with the body? I wish she got contacts, though.”

 

“No way, her glasses make her look hot.”

 

_ Oh, brother. _

 

“Come on, let’s just get this over with.”

 

_ Get what over with? Were they going to kill her? Torture her? What else could they need to know? If they knew where she was, then they already knew where William was. They know where Oliver is. They know where everyone is, surely. No one was supposed to be able to find her, especially not Diaz. _

 

Drip. Drip. Drip.

 

They better hurry and get whatever  _ this  _ is over with.

 

A key entered the lock to her door, but the men on the other side seemed to be having issues with it. Either they were inexperienced, the lock was old, or they were nervous. She hoped it was a mixture of all three. She could work with one, but all three would make this a lot easier to get out of. 

 

She heard something drop, a clang. The key? Her heart fluttered. A sliver of hope.

 

“You idiot, let me do it.”

 

“No, I got it. It just slipped.”

 

The shadows were moving frantically now as they fought to get to the key first. There was a stomp of a foot, as if they were trying to trap it under their shoe so the other wouldn’t be able to reach it.

 

_ Childish. _

 

Another stomp, but then, she saw a flash of silver light reflecting from the key as it hurdled under her door. A soft ringing as it made its way toward her. 

 

_ Well, would you look at that? Childish, but generous. _

 

“Look what you did! Diaz is going to kill us!”

 

A loud smack of skin to skin.

 

“Ow!”

 

“That was our only key!”

 

_ This seems to be going too well for me.  _

 

She continued moving her hand, trying to free herself. When, finally, it slipped through.

 

Drip. Drip. Drip.

 

“Just turn on the light and go get it, she’s probably still asleep anyway.”

 

“And if she’s not?”

 

“Don’t be a fucking baby. She’s tied to a chair. What is she going to do? She’s a tech wizz, not some martial arts instructor.”

 

“The door’s locked, though. You said it yourself, that was our only key.”

 

“Either we break the door down and get the key or we go tell Diaz that we failed to unlock a door and now the only key we have to his prized hostage’s room is  _ in  _ the room with her.”

 

There was a silence for a moment as they seemingly debated what to do. Then, a loud bang on the door. They were kicking it, one after the other. 

 

Her wrist ached and she was losing a lot of blood. She could barely move it, but she needed to get her other hand free. So she held it over her right hand and let let her blood drip onto her still bound wrist, hoping she would have enough time, and blood, left to get free before they came in.

 

More light escaped into her room as the hinge gave way around the door. She could see the dust in the air now from the disturbance. The more light, though, the more her head hurt.

 

_ Those bastards. _

 

A final kick, and the door came crashing down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4 an entire week early as promised! They've all been short, I know, but it's been a busy few weeks for me. I'm hoping, emphasis on the word 'hoping,' that I'll be able to write longer chapters. I'm starting college in a couple weeks so no promises, but I'm trying :)

_ More light escaped into her room as the hinge gave way around the door. She could see the dust in the air now from the disturbance. The more light, though, the more her head hurt. _

 

_ Those bastards. _

 

_ A final kick, and the door came crashing down. _

_-_-_-

 

“Oliver? Oliver, wake up. It’s me. We need to get out of here.”

 

He felt a tug on his hand, a pat on his shoulder.

 

“Felicity?”

 

A hand caressed his cheek. He opened his eyes.

 

_ Holy fuck, it’s her. How did she get here? _

 

“How did -”

 

“Oliver we need to go, the cameras are down but only for a few minutes. I’ll answer all of your questions later, baby. I promise. Please, get up”

 

He tore his gaze away from her to see his surroundings, his cell door was open, but it was eerily quiet. Too quiet. 

 

_ How did she get here? _

 

He got up, taking her hand in his as she led the way. She stopped at the cell door, bracing her other hand on the edge of it as she peered around the corner. There was something new there, a scar. One he hadn’t seen before. It went in a circle all around her left wrist. He looked down at their entwined hands and saw a smaller and less defined scar in the same spot on her other hand. Had she been tied up recently?

 

“Okay, let’s go.”

 

He brought his eyes back to hers. It had been a while since he was able to look into them. He didn’t want to go farther. He wanted to stay there and look at her here. There was no danger in his cell. He didn’t want to risk losing her.

 

“Wait, how did you get those scars?”

 

She looked at him quizzically.

 

“Oliver, I’ve -”

 

Someone down the hall shouted. She whipped her head around to see who the confronter was. 

 

“Dig, is the coast clear?!”

“Diggle’s here too?” He asked.

 

“Of course. He wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

 

“Miss what? Breaking me out of a supermax prison? Felicity, how did you even get here? Where are the guards?”

 

“Oliver, there’s no time for questions, we have to go. Now.”

 

“No, seriously, what is going on? What’s your plan here? I love you, but I don’t want to live the rest of my life on the run. What about William?”

 

She sighed obviously not wanting to waste anymore time.

 

“Even if it’s on the run, I would still be able to be with you everyday. And William is fine with it! I’ve talked to him about it in length. You can’t honestly say that you would want to be here for any longer. They treat you terribly, Oliver. The things those other inmates said to you were awful.”

 

He thought for a moment. Wanting to believe her.

 

_ Wait. _

 

“How did you know about that?”

 

“Know about what?”

 

“The other inmates. The things they were saying once we got off the phone as I was being drug back to my cell. You weren’t there.”

 

“I didn’t have to be there to know.”   
  


“That doesn’t make any sense. We never talked afterwards. You wouldn’t know about that.”

 

“Oliver, you’re talking crazy. Not to mention wasting a lot of time that we can’t afford to waste. Do you want to get out here or not?”

 

“Of course I do. I want to be with you and William again, but this isn’t real. You aren’t here.”

 

“There’s no vertigo in here. You weren’t drugged with anything.  _ This is real _ . I’m not leaving here without you.”

 

He stared at her, not understanding what was happening, but wanting to believe her.

 

_ She’s not actually here. I mean, she’s good, but there’s no way she would try to break me out now. She’s smarter than that. _

 

He felt something hot run down his finger tips, a liquid. Looking down, he saw her wrist was bleeding, the blood dripping to the floor.

 

He tore his hand away from hers.

 

“Felicity, you’re bleeding!”

 

He frantically looked back up at her face, looking for signs of pain, worry. Anything. She looked at him like he was crazy, but her eyes rolled back before she said anything. She collapsed and he lunged forward to grab her limp body to break her fall.

 

“Felicity!”

 

_ Diggle was here too. _

 

“John! Felicity is hurt!”

 

No answer.

 

Using his hands, he covered both of her wrists to try and stop the bleeding.

 

Realizing it was only getting worse, he ripped his sleeve and created a makeshift tourniquet, tying it high up on one arm then making another. He put his hands back on her wrists, doing everything he can think of.

 

Her breathing was slowed, but the bleeding was too.

 

“Please. Please wake up. You’re okay.”

 

He put his fingers to her pulse, it was faint. He sighed heavily, hoping it would stay that way. But it began to slow, until, suddenly, he didn’t feel it anymore. Her eyes fell back to normal, but she wasn’t there. He could tell she was gone.

 

“No!”

 

He pulled her onto his lap, cradling her head to his chest, whispering her name in her ear over and over.

 

“I love you. Please, come back. I love you so much.”

 

_ Don’t give up. This is it. Now is the time to act. She can’t be gone yet. _

 

He slid out from under her, laying her on her back. The blood from her wrists was all over his clothes, but that was the least of his concern.

 

He started CPR, but it was as if she was made of concrete. He couldn’t do the compressions hard enough. He began banging his fist on her chest, trying to get something to move, to give way.

 

_ Come on, come on. _

 

He grew tired after a few minutes, but refused to relent. He wouldn’t give up on her.

 

_ She’s not breathing, why isn’t she breathing? This all happened so quickly. _

 

“She’s gone, Oliver.”

 

“No she’s not. She’s right here. I can save her.”

 

“She’s dead. And as  _ awful  _ as that is, William will be joining her soon. So don’t worry about her being lonely.”

 

He looked up into the cold eyes of the one man he never wanted to see again. 

 

“Get the fuck out of here, Diaz.” 

 

Oliver sighed and a tear escaped him, landing on the grey of his prison uniform and darkening a small spot. He took his index finger, lightly touching where the tear fell, praying he wouldn’t feel it. Praying this moment wouldn’t be real. Moving his eyes slightly, he looked at his fingernail. His wife’s blood coated it, giving it a deep and horrifying red color. Some of it was beginning to dry.

 

_ This isn’t real. This isn’t real. This isn’t real. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is my first ever fic that I plan on continuing. Let me know what you think, I always love to hear ideas. My tumblr is @verdantvendetta. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
